Let's see you naked!
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tamaki never thought twice about his best from Kyouya. He always thought the warmth in his heart was admiration, until someone says something. A fanfic request from Fireball F.!


_**A/N: Hey, bros! Ravenoak here with a sexy, special fanfiction request. Tamaki never really knew how close he could get to Kyouya. :3 Enjoy, comment if you liked it, if you have a fanfiction request, PM me and if you have flames, PLEASE speak to your anger manager. Because of a lot of complaints, I changed my capitalization. So, here's the change.**_

_**[**_He wanted ME = He wanted _me]_

_[He wanted me= __**dream]**_

_**Lets see you naked**_

Tamaki and Kyouya was walking to class, as always. Tamaki never really thought of Kyouya as anything but a friend. He thought he was cool and he wanted to hang out with the cold man. But after a year, he started feeling a _different_ feeling in the mix. He ignored it, thinking nothing but admiration.

When they got into class, everyone was chattering and giggling. Kyouya walked to the teacher's desk and sighed, a sign Tamaki knew often. The teacher was out, so Kyouya (being the student-teacher) picked up the lesson plans and passed out the work paper. He then sat down and started on his.

Tamaki was working when he heard whispering from behind him. He strained to listen.

"Hey, Misaki. Kyouya looks scrumptious as always today." A boy with medium-sized black hair sighed, obviously not doing his work.

A girl with brown pigtails groaned, "Oh, come on, Yukio, now is not the time to make goo-goo eyes at Kyouya."

"So you saying you don't like him?"

"I don't flirt with boys out of my league."

"Not even a _little_ bit?"

"Well, he does have those plump pink lips."

"And that roundish butt..."

Tamaki didn't know how to handle the two's fantasizing, so he pretended to still be working.

" I heard he's still a virgin!" Misaki gossiped.

"Oh how great would it feel inside that hairless tight ass. Moaning for me."

"Um..." Misaki didn't know how to respond.

"And I bet the rest of him is hairless too~!" Yukio was drooling as he fell out of his desk.

Tamaki, Misaki, Kyouya, and half the class jumped, the other half looked, whispered, and pointed at the erection poking through his school jeans. They all went silent as Kyouya got up and walked over, helping the student up.

"What is going on here?"

"I-I-I dosed off and fell out of my desk." Yukio stuttered.

Kyouya looked down and smirked, pushing up his glasses, "Yah, well why don't you go to the headmaster's office to explain why you where... _dosing_ off in class." The cool type turned around and went back to the desk as the boy quickly ran out of the room.

As the bell rang for lunch, Tamaki still couldn't shake what they were saying. But then the image of Kyouya naked flashed through his head in a split minute before he shook it out. He was confused, so he decided to sleep on it.

_**~~~~~~~~~~Line Break(Tamaki's dream)~~~~~~~**_

_Tamaki woke up on Kyouya's couch in his room._

'_Huh? Where am I?' Just as he said that, he saw a form appear in the door way, it was Kyouya, in nothing but boxers._

'_W-what are you doing, Kyouya?'_

'_I'm just changing, don't you mind? I mean, we're both boys...' Kyouya stated seductively as he walked toward Tamaki, the last syllable said as he sat on Tamaki's lap._

'_Tamaki, what do you think of my piercing?'_

'_PIERCING? What piercing.' _

'_Oh, right. I haven't showed you it, yet!' Kyouya took off the boxers off his ass, without getting off Tamaki, making both their erections touch. As they moaned, the boxers went off, showing a cute, pink head of a five-inch dick. Just as Tamaki was urging to touch it, he turned around and stuck his ass in Tamaki's face, spreading them to find a perineum piercing._

'_W-w-why did you get a piercing here?' Tamaki asked as he finally got the nerve to reach out and poke it, causing a moan of pleasure from the other end._

'_Because I wanted to feel good for our first time.' Kyouya panted slightly as he backed up further, silently begging for an ass licking. _

_Tamaki's instinct kicked in as he stuck his face in and licked the puckered pink hole. Kyouya responded with mewls, then finally unzipping Tamaki's jeans, getting the erection out to lick and suck. After a while, Kyouya stopped and got off Tamaki._

'_I want you inside me, Daddy!' The other bended over, 'TAKE ME, COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT! RIIIING RII-'_

_**~~~~~~~~~Line break(gotten awoken)~~~~~**_

The alarm rang as the dog licked the sleeping teen awake.

"Hmm?" Tamaki slurred awake, turning off the alarm and petting his dog. But as he tried to sit up, he felt an uncomfortable wetness in his underwear. He looked down to see his boner sticking out through his pajama's. He groaned.

"What was THAT about?" He whispered to himself. He decided it was nothing and got dressed for school.

Tamaki's day went fine, all except that he couldn't stop thinking of the dream. Then he wondered if Kyouya would actually be that cute for real. He tried not to think about it too much. He was happy when it was the end of the day and it was hosting time, a time where he didn't have time to think about it.

There was a problem with that, though. most of the girls went abroad to study, so it was a slow day. Tamaki's last customer's time just finished and now all he could think about was the cold boy in glasses.

'_STOP IT, TAMAKI, or else you'll have- Uh Oh... what is Kyouya doing?'_ Tamaki couldn't help noticing Kyouya walking over, (his jacket was off, so only his white button-down, tie, and jeans was on.) The blond started getting hot himself and he was worried his words might fail him. Everyone was so busy talking. Everything went slow-mo for the teen.

"Hey, Tamaki? We need to talk about the sales." Kyouya stated, still coming up. Tamaki silently begged for a distraction when Hunny came running along with a glass of water.

"Hey, guys! Any of you want some wate- Whoa!" Hunny tripped and fell, making the glass fly in the air and splash the water on the glasses bearer. Everything went still.

The twins stared at the scene, by Haruhi (whom they were bugging), Mori helping Hunny up, and Tamaki, slowly realizing the now-see-through-shirt was showing hard, pink nipples. Kyouya bended over to pick up the cup, which made Tamaki crack. He jumped up and grabbed the other, pulling him in the changing room.

The black-haired got pulled in one of the changing rooms. Shocked and wet, he thought Tamaki was going to go get him another outfit, but ended up pinned down on the wall.

"T-t-tamaki? What are you doing?" Said name clamped his lips on the other's, putting his tongue immediately.

"Need...you...now..." He gasped between make-outs, "Can't...take it..."

Kyouya tried pushing the blond off, but then just gave up, holding on to the other's arms. But then he felt his hands rubbing his face, then they went to his shirt, making a quick move to unbutton it. He couldn't believe it, but he LOVED how those warm hands were rubbing on his chest, tweaking his nipples (which made him squeak like a girl) he loved how the blonde's crotch was desperately grinding on his, creating fire. Hell, he just loved Tamaki taking so much authority.

"Fuck! ...Tamaki..." Kyouya moaned.

"Hmm...uuhh!" The older thrusted and grinded and rubbed all over the other, not wanting to stop. But he did. He just had to see the rest of him. So he turned the raven around and continued rubbing him from behind until he reached down and unbuttoned the straining jeans, pulling them down (making sure to cope a feel of his balls) and forced him to bend over. He looked at the tight black boxers covering a round ass. He couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled them down and landed his hands firmly on those thick cheeks, earning a moan, he then spread them wide to see a pinkish-red virgin hole. The blonde moaned before he kneeled down and started licking it.

"AH!" Kyouya yelled in surprise at the sudden contact, "Hmmm.. uh.. ohh..." The sounds were egging the teen on hard and heavy. He even smacked it, to add to variety. But then he felt the worst kind of pain he could feel, his dick was so hot, so hard, it was hurting the blonde bad. He stopped and stood up, unzipping and taking off his jeans before he pulled the raven's hair back, pulling him to face Tamaki's erection.

"Please suck this, _please_!" He didn't have to tell him twice, he reached forward and grasped it, masturbating it for a while before bringing his lips down and licking from the base to the head, earning a moan or two. After putting attention to his underside, he wrapped his lips around it, lubing it up good and wet. He kind of got over excited, because he forgot to stop and Tamaki came.

He swallowed it all, but then he noticed that instead of turning soft, it stayed hard. They were shocked, but they soon got over it as Kyouya turned around, ass in the air. Tamaki readied himself and thrusted in the quivering, hungry hole. Kyouya twitched and shook, obviously unprepared for the man meat. But he soon got over it as Tamaki thrusted in and out in a unmerciful pace.

"_Ahh_! O-oh god... _Fuck_! _T-Tamaki_! f-fuck me..."

"Yah.. _take it_, so fucking _tight_! Damn it!" It was overwhelming. How good he felt. He couldn't stop, _wouldn't_ stop, it was all too good, but then he felt it coming. He rode harder, getting closer and closer to orgasm. Kyouya masturbated to the fucking good and hard, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit for a month.

"Mmm... I-I'm coming..." Tamaki grunted, pounding harder.

"M-me too..._ahhh_!" Kyouya went cross-eyed as they both cummed a massive load together, both seeing white, and both hot for each other. Tamaki kissed the other's sweaty cheek, petting his hair.

"Hey, Tamaki?"

"Hmm?" Tamaki was about to fall asleep.

"You do realize that all the changing room is is a roll-closed cloth, right?" There was silence before they both jumped to put back on their clothes, going outside to see the group huddled right outside the room.

"Come on, can't _anyone_ have any privacy around here?"

"You think WE had fun listening to that?" Hikaru said, adding, "Kaoru did, though." Earning a scoff from said name.

"I knew you two would come along soon." Hunny said, earning a nod from both Mori and Haruhi.

"_Hohohoho! _That just got posted on !" I chuckled, suddenly appearing before them.

"Wait, when did you...?!"

"Bye-Bye~!" I disappear

_**A/N: Muahaha! I did it again! I have did random pop-ins! If you don't know what I am talking about, read Dance For Tamaki in my other stories! I didn't really know how to end it. So SELF-INSERT! I finished this in the middle of the night and published it the next morning, so sorry if there are mistakes.**_


End file.
